Noticing
by SilverTurtle
Summary: It's always nice to be noticed. But Daphne isn't too fond of other people noticing her girl.


**A/N:** _Dr. Maura Ravenmane was a minor character in __**What's New Scooby Doo? **__Season 1 episode 9, "__She Sees Sea Monsters by the Sea Shore__"._

*****'*****

**NOTICING**

Dr. Maura Ravenmane was stunned by Velma's intelligence, she'd noticed it right off. The young woman had grasped all that Maura was trying to do after glancing at a few study notes. It was astounding that one not used to this type of research in marine-biology could understand it so quickly. Her life's work understood by this young woman. Maura felt, perhaps, that Velma was a kindred spirit and could possibly be even more than that. She always had been attracted to intelligence.

"So," Maura said casually to Velma, ignoring her red-headed friend Debby or something coming up to them, "Velma, perhaps you and I could go out to dinner sometime. Discuss these theories further."

"Oh!" Velma blushed scarlet (Maura found this adorable) and started stammering (this too), "I-I-I-I'm v-v-very f-flattered b-b-but, w-w-w-well, I-"

The red-head (Daphne! Maura remembered) took Velma's hand and glared daggers at Maura. Daphne spoke softly and politely, but with an edge that left no room for interpretation, "She's already taken."

Maura's eyes widened as Velma angled her body into Daphne's and squeezed her hand. "Oh, my," Maura felt her cheeks heat up, "Pardon me. I had no idea." Embarrassed beyond all measure Maura slunk away to her cabin and sat morosely on her bed. Guess Velma wouldn't be anything more than a polite guest. Ah, well.

***'***

"You don't like her," Velma said knowingly to her girlfriend once Dr. Ravenmane had departed.

"Her hair is the wrong shape for her face," Daphne said bluntly if a little petulantly.

"That too," Velma confirmed, confident in her hair quaffing knowledge since Daphne had begun teaching her about fashion, "But no." She shook her head, "It's more than that."

"I didn't like the way she looked at you," Daphne stated, "Like she wanted to put you under a microscope and study you very closely. I needed to shut her down before she got anymore ideas about having relations with my girlfriend."

Velma looked reproachfully at Daphne, "You didn't have to be so forceful about it."

"She was hitting on you," Daphne said primly, "It's my right as your girlfriend to chase off any unwanted suitors. Since you have me," Daphne placed a hand on her chest, "anyone else hitting on you is an unwanted suitor." Daphne nodded to herself and kissed Velma's cheek.

Velma sighed, "It was nice feeling attractive to someone."

Daphne looked at Velma askance, "Are you kidding? Have you seen the way I look at you?"

"That's not what I meant," Velma said, "I know you love me Daphne, and that you want me. But you're so beautiful that sometimes I feel invisible next to you. It felt nice to know that someone noticed me."

Daphne squeezed Velma's hand and kissed her tenderly. She pulled away and whispered heatedly into Velma's ear, "I notice you every moment of every day, Velma."

Velma felt a shiver run down her spine as Daphne's husked voice worked its magic on her.

"Like today," Daphne confided, "I noticed how those shorts hug your hips and show off your thighs and calves. I noticed how your t-shirt clung to your chest in all the right ways, naughty girl walking around without a bra. And I notice that flush on your face, Velma."

Daphne walked her fingers up Velma's stomach, dragging the material up a little to let her eyes feast on the revealed skin. Velma felt herself break out in goosebumps as her muscles twitched with want.

"Let me take you to bed," Daphne pleaded while nipping at Velma's neck.

Velma reached out to squeeze Daphne's hip, "What are you waiting for?"

They didn't come out of their cabin until well into the next morning.

The team solved the mystery and was on the road later that day. As the traveled along and solved more mysteries every once in a while Daphne and Velma would disappear and remind one another how much they noticed each other.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** _I don't even know. Please review._


End file.
